A Mothers Will
by Ina-Hina
Summary: She's back from the dead and has a goal. She must protect her daughters from men whom would misuse them. Oh and protect the land as well I guess. Another force is riding though. Looks like Oichi didn't realise what she was getting into. But with powers of the darkness, reverse ageing and some new and old friends, she'll have to save the world, daughters or not!


**Yo peeps! It's me Hina and this time I'm in the Samurai Warriors universe!**

**Kiyomasa: Hello and welcome malady. I hope we can be good friends. *goes red* Uh! I mean if that's alright! For-Forgive me malady!**

**Aw! You're so sweet!**

**Masamune (SW): Who is this imbecile?**

**Kiyomasa: Speak properly to her Ladyship Masamune!**

**Humph. You're nothing compared to Masa-chan. Thank you Kiyo-chan!**

**Kiyomasa:K-Kiyo-chan?**

**Is that alright? **

**Kiyomasa:Y-Yes. I'm just surprised you'd be so informal with me!**

**Masanori + Mitsunari: Kiyomasa's blushing!**

***Kiyomasa takes weapon and charges***

**And I'm going by number three kay.**

She watched it burn. She watched it burn yet again. She didn't cry this time, she didn't show emotion. But she broke. She was dead now. Physically and mentally. She watched from the darkness, and expected Katsuie to stand beside her, sharing in her suffering. But he never came. She was neither dead nor living. She was not in hell but if this was heaven then perhaps she would prefer hell. She saw her daughters, crying, getting taken away with the Hashiba forces. She turned her head away, that was more than she could bear. But what did she turn her head to? There was nothing around her, just darkness. What was happening?

"W-What's happening?"

"You have been chosen." A dark and ominous voice rang out.

"No! It can't be! Get away!" She screeched. "I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Hahahahaha!" The voice simply laughed, as if her screams were amusing. "But my dear Oichi, you don't have a choice. It's already been decided."

"W-What's been decided?" She backed away from seemingly nothing, only to fall into outstretched arms. "Aah!"

"My Lady, please listen to what he has to say." Soothed an all too familiar man.

"L-Lord Nagamasa..." She couldn't turn her gaze away from him. "What? Are we in heaven?" She asked him.

"No My Lady, we are on the road to the gateway to hell." He stroked her face gently.

Almost out of thin air, another man appeared. He had a demonic appearance and frightening aura around him. It was none other than the Demon King, Nobunaga Oda.

"Sister, you have been chosen by the dead to fulfil a very important task." He explained to her as if she was a child. "Do you understand, little sister?"

"I am not so little anymore brother. I am older, my body is starting to decay. What on earth could you want _me_ to do?" Oichi spat at her elder brother.

"It's not just me, Nagamasa here wants the same as me." He laughed at her expression. "Yes that's right. Nagamasa and I agree on something."

"My Lady, my brother speaks true." Confirmed Nagamasa, releasing his grip on her. "We need you to do this, for only you can."

"Tell me, what is the cause?" Oichi asked. "It must be honourable if Lord Nagamasa agrees to it. But..." She added on. "It must have some sort of personal benefit for you, if you support it." She concluded pointing at her brother.

"You still possess that sharp wit, I will give you that much. But you forgot one crucial point." Nobunaga smirked. "Nagamasa honestly has no say in this matter. Death has made his decision and that descision, as cruel as it may be..." He trailed off and for a minute, he seemed to have a sense of sadness in his eyes. "Is for you to eradicate the Tanuki, Monkey and all who support them." He announced grimly.

"What! Why? I don't understand!" She turned around. "Lord Nagamasa, surely you will understand?" It wasn't a statement, but a question.

"My Lady. You are still very beautiful even at this age." He murmured.

"Do not distract me with flattery. Tell me! Why me?" She was desperate now.

"Because." Nobunaga's voice caused her to whip around. "It needs to be someone of the Oda or Saitō bloodline. A female to be precise."

His face suddenly contorted into a one that she was not familiar with. Sadness. What could have possibly cracked the Demon King's heart?

Nagamasa continued in Nobunaga's place. "It was originally intended to be Lady Nō but..." His face said it all.

"Where is she?" But she already knew the answer.

"Her body was charred by the flames and I promised her that her soul would remain intact. It didn't. The soul was cut clean. In simple terms, she does not exist. Here nor there. All remainings of her life are gone." Nobunaga turned away from her. "And it was because of this task. She had come back from the dead with Mitsuhide to assassinate me. She failed to do so and as such, was eradicated."

"Brother..." Oichi didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What on earth should you be sorry for?" He laughed. "It wasn't like you were the one that killed her were you?" He still had they same approach to life he had always had.

"Hm. Of course."

Just for a split second, Oichi felt like smiling again. It was like old times where she and her brother would often debate on various things. It was never anything worth discussing but it was their way of showing somewhat _affection_. Nagamasa too came to learn this and eventually stopped interrupting their arguments. Back then, they truly were, just like family. Even Nobunaga whilst in hell, couldn't help but reminisce upon the short time that he had spent with his sister, wife and brother-in-law. It had made him... Happy. It was not a word he used very often and he himself was surprised at his feelings. Nevertheless there was now a task to be done and with it, new ambition.

"Oichi. There is one other task."

"Eh? What?"

"You will also find Mitsuhide and bring him to hell." Nobunaga grinned thinking of the man's fate.

Sure he said "overcome me and move forward" to Mitsuhide, but that didn't mean kill him! Kami people didn't know Japanese these days. So of course Nobunaga bore just a _bit _of resentment towards Mitsuhide.

"Wait who said I would even particapate in this task?" Oichi protested.

"I did." A voice rang out.

Unlike last time, this one had no sense of familiarity about it... Yet Oichi felt it had watched over her, her whole life.

"You shall do as your sister could not."

A figure stepped forward. He had a black robe that went to the floor and covered his hands. It was hooded and she couldn't see the man's eyes. But she could see the smile. That hollow smile.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She cried.

"I... Am... Death... And you... Are the one... The one who must rid... The land of the ones who unbalanced it... For good." His voice was raspy and sounded ancient. "You do not have a choice in the matter..." He guessed Oichi's unspoken question. "Unless you do not care for your daughters..." He smirked, knowing he hit a sore spot.

"M-My daughters?" She quivered.

"Wait what? Why must my children be involved in this?" Exclaimed Nagamasa.

"That was not my decision." Reasoned Death. "But they have piqued the interest of the Monkey and the Tanuki. As in _love _interests." He emphasised.

Oichi, Nagamasa and Nobunaga all had the same look on their faces. Disgust.

"That is shameful for a man who killed her biological father, her step father _and _her mother. Not to mention he admired you Oichi. Truly disgraceful." Nobunaga shook his head.

Nobunaga had honour. It was just that his ambition meant more to him than that. But even _he _the Demon King, had decency. Decency enough to known who to admire and who to not. Not that he ever looked at anyone than his wife Nō. She was all he had ever needed. _Had_. _Damn that Mitsuhide..._

Mitsuhide wasn't meant to even take on this task. He was a stowaway and by the time Death realised, it was too late. He was craftier than anyone, including Nobunaga, had ever given him credit for.

"Excuse me but..." Oichi drew the groups attention. "Isn't Mitsuhide already dead? I mean The Monkey already killed him right?" She already knew the answer.

"He has cheated Death once again." Nagamasa confirmed.

"And now he wishes to destroy the land itself. If he can't have it, no one can." Added Nobunaga.

"T-The whole land?"

"Yes, including your daughters..." Hissed Death.

"My daughters... Chacha, Ohatsū, Ogō..." Oichi looked down and after a few moments looked up again defiantly. "What do I do to get back?"

"My Lady..." Nagamasa was forlorn.

"I will do it. But not for the land." She paused. "I will do it for my daughters."

"Then let us begin the resurrection process." Death walked away into a strange portal and motioned for them to follow.

Nobunaga followed suit and looked back at Oichi. For a split second, concern crossed his face. Which was quickly replaced by his usual smirk.

"My Lady... Ichi. Please go forth. I will be right behind you." Nagamasa spoke.

"Yes." Without another word, she walked into the darkness, not knowing the full extent of what would await her.

But she knew one thing.

_My name is Oichi Oda. _

_ If you hurt my children,_

_ Prepare to die!_

__**So how was it? Yeah something is wrong with my mind. Don't need to tell me that. No lets hear from Lady Nō!**

**Nō: And you killed me off in this story why? *sharpens claws***

**Umm... Maybe not... Seeya! Nyha!**


End file.
